Hate That I Love You
by CodeYumyUlrich
Summary: Para sorpresa de todos Yumi y Ulrich ahora se odian.¿Ya no hay nada de amor entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic me llevaba rondando por la cabeza vario tiempo, es otro Yumi/Ulrich y va a transcurrir en varios capítulos.^^**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Kadic, pero dos adolescentes la estaban convirtiendo en una pesadilla, al menos para sus amigos.

-Eres la cosa mas…mas repelente que he conocido en mi vida, si supieras lo que te odio.

-Yo si que te odio, bruja.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa ahora?, tortolitos-Preguntó un Odd asustado aunque no lo parecía.

-Ja, de tortolitos nada como voy a estar con un niñato como…¡Arg!

-Cállate jirafa.

-Em… Yumi, ¿Puedes venir un momento?-Aelita la hizo señas de que viniese a hablar con ella.

-Claro, con tal de alejarme de ese.

Yumi siguió a Aelita hasta un rincón ajeno de miradas, ella veía a su amiga totalmente preocupada y asustada, así que borró la cara de mala leche que tenía y la sustituyo por una "sonriente".

-Dime.

-Haber, ¿¡Qué demonios os pasa!

-Que ya no nos aguantamos, eso es lo que pasa.

-Entonces mejor pregunto: ¿¡Que ha pasado! Y no te me escaquees.

-Pues que…mira, anoche le llame para decirle una cosa importante y va él y se me pone megaborde diciendo: Tú ya me dijiste lo de "solo amigos" así que no sé para que me despiertas.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Por esa tontería os enfadáis?

-A mi no me parece una tontería, Aelita. Para mi ese imbécil ya no es nada.

-¿Y que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirle?

-¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio?, ya no voy a decir nada mas.-Y con eso dicho la joven japonesa se marcha dejando a la pelirosa aturdida.

Odd y Jérémie la vieron irse tranquilamente, detrás de ellos Ulrich soltaba improperios.

-Ulrich, para, te estas pasando.-Le regañó Jérémie.

-Si la escuchaseis a ella…

-¡Cállate bobo la culpa es tuya!-Soltó para sorpresa de todos Aelita dirigiéndose notablemente molesta a donde estaban ellos.

-Sabia que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, ahora yo soy el malo malísimo.

-Encima…

-Calma, calma, esto seguro que se acaba solucionando.

-Lo dudo, Odd. Esa para mi a muerto.-Dijo con dureza y con eso dicho también se marcha tranquilamente dejando a los tres pasmados.

-Bueno, princesa, cuéntanos.-Ella asintió y comenzó a contarles el origen de todo el escándalo.

Mientras, una enfadada Yumi pateaba todas las piedrecitas que se encontraba por el camino, de momento no quería ir a casa, no tenía ni idea de adonde ir, no pensaba tampoco volver a Kadic. Sin ser consciente de ello comenzó a llorar de rabia y también por que deseaba con ganas olvidarle.¿Será capaz de ello? ¿Y que pasará con Ulrich?

Continuara

**PD: Si supierais lo que me esta doliendo esto, pero en fin me ha dado por hacer este tipo de historias.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Yumi…¿Qué haces aquí?

La japonesa estaba sentada, giró la cabeza, era William.

-No lo sé…¿Y tu?

-Pues dando un paseo.

-No me habrás seguido ¿Verdad?

-No.-se sienta enfrente de ella y le agarra de la mano.

-William…

-¿Si?

-Suéltame la mano-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Vale, si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa lo respeto.

-Que detalle por tu parte.

-Um…bueno…adiós.-y con eso dicho se levantó y se marchó.

No muy lejos de allí andaba Ulrich, que había decidido ir a su "árbol".

-Hola Ulrich.-se gira y ve a William muy serio.

-Hola William.-respondió sonando agradable.

-Seguro que sabes lo que le pasa a Yumi.

-¿Y?

-Nada, déjalo, contigo es imposible dialogar.

El alemán vio como se alejaba dando zancadas.

-Y luego el inmaduro soy yo.

-Los dos sois tal para cual.-dijo Yumi a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, Ishiyama se digna a hablarme.-se da la vuelta.

-Lo mismo digo, Stern.

-¿No sigues a tu novio?

-Imbécil.

-Fideo parlante.

-Cerdo.

-Gato negro piojoso.

-Estiércol.

-Eres odiosa.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos con odio, pero durante unos segundos se olvidaron de que estaban enfadados y se sumergieron en los ojos del otro.

-Ulrich…

-Yumi…

-Te…odio.

-Y yo a ti.

-Arggg, tu voz me revuelve el estomago.

-Yo cuándo te veo me dan ganas de suicidarme.

-No te cortes.

De repente una chica pelirroja se acerca a ellos corriendo.

-¡Ulrich! ¡Eh! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!

-Oh, Lisa, lo siento, ¿Damos un paseo por la ciudad?

-Claro, em…Tu eres la famosa Yumi ¿No?

-Si.-mira a Ulrich.

-Yo soy Lisa, soy…

-Bueno, vámonos-dijo él rápidamente tirando del brazo de la pelirroja.

Yumi se quedó ahí plantada, mirando como se iban corriendo.

Mientras…En alemán.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me has interrumpido?

-Por nada.

-Ah…ya sé lo que pasa, no quieres que ella sepa que soy tu prima para ponerla celosa.

-Se nota que somos de la familia.

-Pero…yo no quiero entrar en tu juego.

-Demasiado tarde.

**Continuara**

**Yulrich: Gracias, estos dos son de lo que no hay ^^.**

**Felikis: Lo del combate de artes marciales es una idea genial, no la descarto, gracias^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Odd, Aelita y Jérémie ya estaban y Ulrich tenían ya a la pandilla dividida.

Aelita y Yumi estaban por un lado, Odd y Ulrich por otro, Jérémie se encerraba en la biblioteca. Por otra parte Lisa había vuelto a Alemania, aún le quedaba una semana de visita, pero por culpa de su primo decidió irse rápidamente.

~Con Yumi y Aelita~

-Que mala cara tienes ¿Estás bien?-dijo Yumi apoyando suavemente una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-La verdad es que no, tengo nauseas.-hace una mueca de asco.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Si…

-Venga, vamos a la enfermeria-le agarra de la mano.

-No…mejor no.-le suelta la mano-Se me pasara, anoche dormí fatal, pero no…creo que…que sea algo importante.

-Aelita…Tu verás, yo que tu iría.-dijo mirando al suelo y de reojo a Ulrich que estaba cerca hablando con Odd.

~Con Ulrich y Odd~

-Pues si, esta vez es la definitiva, me veo casándome con ella.

-Quien sabe, puede que al final te diga que prefiere ser solo tu amiga.-dijo mirando de reojo a Yumi, quién volvió la mirada a Aelita.

-Gracias tio, gracias por animarme, eres el mejor.-frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo…siento.-dijo avergonzado-Pero es que…

-Estás amargado, si, no es ninguna novedad y tú te lo has buscado, tú has empezado todo esto al no decirle a Yumi desde el principio que te mueres por ella, mira, entiendo ahora lo de "solo amigos" y no digo que ella se libre porque también tiene lo suyo, ambos sois muy cabezotas.

-Vaya sermón ¿Algo más?

-Tio…La sigues queriendo, se nota y ella a ti.

-¿Ella?-frunce el ceño-Ya te dije que no estaba seguro de eso.

-Ulrich, por lo que me han contado ella te llamó para decirte algo importante.-enfatizó la palabra "importante".

De repente…

-¡Aelita!-gritó Yumi tirándose al suelo.¡Socorro!

Ulrich y Odd vieron a Aelita desplomada en el suelo con Yumi al lado gritandoy corrieron hacia ellas. Un amplio grupo de alumnos se acercó con Jim detrás.

-¡Vamos! ¡Apartaos! ¡Dejadme pasar!-exclamaba Jim atravesando con dificultad la marea humana.

-Que uno de los dos llame a Jérémie-les miró Yumi al borde del llanto.

Continuara

**Felikis : Ya ves este chico es muy idiota y es capaz de utilizar a su propia prima para dar celos. Lo de los diálogos y las descripciones no son lo mío pero lo tengo ya en cuenta.^^**

**Moon-9215:****Dan****ganas****de****pegarles****¿verdad?**


	4. Chapter 4

-Aelita, has sufrido una bajada de azúcar.-explicó Yolanda ayudando a la joven pelirosa a levantarse de la camilla.-Toma la receta.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd y Jérémie observaban a Aelita, que estaba muy pálida.

-Odd, Jérémie, seguidme.-dijo de repente Aelita muy seria y con eso dicho se dirige a la puerta y la abre. Ellos asintieron un poco asustados y salieron delante de ella.

Yumi y Ulrich se quedaron pasmados con Yolanda mirándoles divertida. Ambos se miraron instintivamente.

~Con Aelita, Jérémie y Odd~

-Que buena idea, pero ¿Y si no funciona?-se cruza de brazos el genio de la pandilla.

-Seguro que funciona, Einstein.-dijo Odd asintiendo con la cabeza exageradamente.

-Bueno, chicos, vayámonos rápido a "La Ermita" antes de que nos vean.

-¡A por ellos!-gritó Odd sobresaltando a Jérémie y a Aelita.

-Odd, no grites.-le regañó Jérémie poniéndole una mano en la boca.

~Con Yumi y Ulrich~

-¿Dónde se han metido? Han volado.-Yumi le miraba fijamente como si nada.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-ironizó Ulrich en un tono infantil.

-Pues claro, idiota, estamos tú y yo, solos, dando vueltas sin saber a donde ir.

-Vaya, ¿No te vas a casa?-suelta una risa desconcertante.

-¿Y tú no te vas a llorar a tu cuarto?-preguntó ella apretando los puños.

-No te atreves a pegarme, lo sé.-dejo caer el alemán con una sonrisa seductora.

-Y tú no te atreves a besarme.-dejo caer la japonesa sin querer, esto provocó que ambos se sonrojasen y recordasen "el casi beso". Dejaron de andar y se quedaron sumidos en su mundo, mirando al suelo, pero de repente suena el móvil de Yumi…

-¿Aelita?, aja, bien, vale, si, está Ulrich conmigo, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cómo lo…? vale, ya vamos.-cuelga y mira al alemán.

-¿Tenemos que ir obligatoriamente los dos? ¿Tengo que ir contigo?-pone cara de dolor-¿Y a donde?

-Si, por desgracia tenemos que ir juntos y sabes, a mi me hace la misma gracia que a ti.-suspira-y tenemos que ir a "La Ermita".- y con eso dicho se van corriendo para allá refunfuñando.

Mientras…

-Um, ha sido demasiado fácil ¿No creéis matrimonio Einstein?

-Eso es bueno ¿no?-dijo Aelita que ya tenía mejor cara.

-Si, ya es algo.- dijo Jérémie que se subía por quinta vez las gafas, que desde hacia rato se le iban resbalando por el estrés.

-Shhh, ya vienen.-susurró Aelita.

-Bien, ¡en marcha! Que queremos, que Yumi y Ulrich hagan las paces, y cuándo lo queremos, ¡Ya!-empezó a canturrear Odd.

-Odd…-susurraron Aelita y Jérémie en un hilo de voz.

-Perdón.-dijo con una sonrisilla.

Yumi y Ulrich entraron dentro al no verles fuera. Los tres estaban bien escondidos fuera de la casa.

-¿Hola? ¿Chicos?-preguntaba el castaño.

-Me está dando un mal rollo…

-Venga, vete al baño y date prisa.

-¿Qué?-se quedó perpleja.

De repente escucharon un fuerte golpe, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Ja ja, Odd el magnifico acaba de dar el golpe de gracia.

Continuara

**Felikis: Jajajajaja muy bueno lo de los amantes de Teruel, un buen mote para ellos y lo de atarles con una cuerda me ha inspirado para algo más radical como has visto.**

**Moon-9215: Je je suelo dar cortes, pues al final no ha sido nada serio, no me voy a cargar a ninguno…de .**


	5. Chapter 5

-Ja ja, Odd el magnifico acaba de dar el golpe de gracia.

Yumi, instintivamente se lanza al manillar de la puerta y lo zarandea.

-¡Desgraciados! ¡Sois unos cabrones! ¡Nos habéis tendido una trampa!-exclamaba la japonesa al borde de la histeria.

-Yumi…rápido, arriba, las ventanas.-susurro el alemán.

-Si, venga, que estamos hablando de Aelita, Jérémie y Odd.-susurro ella apretando los puños.-Pero…voy a subir por si acaso.-dijo en voz alta haciendo saltar las risas de Odd.

Entonces, inspirando hondo se dirige a las escaleras y las sube dando fuertes pisotones. Entra a la habitación de Aelita…

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Ah! ¡Desgraciados!-grita tirándose a la cama de espaldas, segundos después entra Ulrich y la ve dando pataletas mientras gruñe en japonés.

-Que madura…-dijo con burla.

-¡Cállate Stern!-grito lloriqueando esta vez.

-Bueno, parece que hace un poco de frío.-silba.

-¿Por qué no te vas a otro sitio?-se incorpora, tenía el pelo despeinado.

-Porque me aburro.-contestó acercándose a la cama y sentándose.

-Oh…esto es una pesadilla.-se vuelve a tumbar.

-Podría a ver sido peor, no sé…

-¿Qué? No hay nada peor que esto, se han pasado.

Ulrich no sabia más que decir, se quedó pensativo y empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Yumi por su parte, empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Eh…esto, ¿Yumi? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-se acerca mas a ella y le acaricia una mejilla.

-Ulrich…-se estremece.-Yo…-cierra los ojos.-Yo te amo. Eso es lo que quería decirte aquella noche; no de esta manera.

-Yo, eh…-se sonroja.-Yo también te amo.

-Bésame, idiota.-dijo sonrojándose.

Él, aún en estado de shock se agacha y la besa dulcemente, 5 segundos después de aparta, pero ella le agarra de los hombros y le besa apasionadamente, pronto sus lenguas se encuentran y provocan un duelo. Al parar para coger aire, algo hizo "click" en la mente de Yumi.

-Una cosa, ¿entonces que pasa con Lisa?-preguntó temblorosa.

-Nada porque es mi prima.-contesto sonriente.

-Serás…-no pudo continuar la frase ya que él presionó de nuevo sus labios con los de ella.

-¿Decías?-murmuro contra sus labios.

-_Baka._-sonrió.

-_Narr._-sonrió de la misma forma.

-Oye, se me ha ocurrido una idea.

-Dispara.

-Hagamos creer a estos que nos seguimos odiando.

-Vale, pero entonces no nos sacaran de aquí.

-Tú déjamelo a mí, ya verás como si.-le guiña un ojo.

-Ah…-exclama seductoramente.

Continuara

**PD:****Narr****es****imbécil****en****alemán,****al****igual****que****baka,****que****es****en****japonés.**

**Moon-9215:****Si,****sabía****que****al****principio****iba****a****dar****esa****sensación,****pero****Aelita****es****.**

**Felikis: Si, ojala hagan algo estos con estos (vaga la redundancia), pero atándoles con cuerdas como sugeriste, eso sería la caña. Jajajaja.**

**Charles:****Gracias,****me****alegro****de****que****te****guste.^^.**

**Arwriter:****Ya,****me****encanta****dejar****los****capis****así,****para****darles****emoción****(si****es****que****tienen****realmente)****y****gracias****por****seguir****este****fic.^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada pido perdón por la patada al diccionario que pegué en el anterior capitulo con el verbo "haber", seguramente me vuelva a pasar algo parecido, porque muchas veces se me va completamente la olla. Que vergüenza…**

Yumi le lanza una mirada, le da un rápido beso en la frente y empieza a gritar bajando las escaleras.

-¡Ah! ¡Me agobio! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!-empieza a zarandear el manillar mientras sigue metiendo escándalo.-¡No aguanto mas!

Afuera, Aelita, Jérémie y Odd se miran asustados.

-Chicos…tenemos que abrir la puerta.-la pelirosa mira a Odd.

-¿Tú que dices, Jérémie?

-Claro, Yumi lo está pasando mal, adelante Odd, haz los sonores.

En cuánto abrieron la puerta Yumi salió disparada hacía la academia gritando.

-Ya veis lo madura que es.-se mofó el castaño apoyado en el marco de la puerta.-Y vosotros, mira que encerrarnos…-echó a andar a la misma dirección que Yumi.

Jérémie suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos, Aelita y Odd le miran con la misma cara de derrota.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunta finalmente el genio.

-Ni idea, pero yo no voy a seguir pasando los recreos con Ulrich.-enarca las cejas.

-Ni yo con Yumi, ni tú seguirás pasando los recreos solo en la biblioteca, Jérémie.-le mira cariñosamente.

-Vale, pero ellos…-cierra los ojos.

-Ya pensaremos otra cosa, Jérémie, aunque después de lo que ha pasado lo veo muy difícil.-suspira la joven.

Más tarde, Yumi y Ulrich se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad; en un parque.

-Ya verás como al final nos pillan, Yumi.-dijo escéptico.

-Tranquilo, solo debemos tener cuidado, mucho cuidado.-dijo ella en un tono heroico.

-¿En serio?-le acaricia el pelo.

-Imbécil, como te odio, te odio desde la primera vez que te vi.-empieza a tontear.

-Me apetece besarte, ¿nos la jugamos?-se pone seductor provocando que ella se empiece a reír de manera histérica.

-¿Qué has hecho con el verdadero Ulrich?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Por qué el verdadero Ulrich nunca ha dicho que le apetezca besarme.-le pellizca la nariz.

-Bueno, ahora somos novios, ¿no?-sonríe ampliamente.

-Tú también te has dado cuenta-se pone seria.

Empezaron a reírse como críos, cerca de allí andaban Milly y Tamiya, que estaban haciendo otro de sus reportajes, se asomaron y vieron a la pareja reírse mientras se daba algún que otro beso.

-Rápido, Tamiya, haz una foto.-susurro con el corazón latiéndole violentamente.

-Allá voy…

-Venga, vamos…

-Ah, no me metas prisa, mira, ahora me tiemblan las manos y no puedo.-dijo en voz alta sin querer.

Yumi y Ulrich se sobresaltaron, reconocieron esa voz, giraron la cabeza y ahí estaban.

Continuara

**Felikis: En cuánto a lo de "haber", dejemos pasar un tupido velo, y si, se van a aprovechar bastante.**

**Moon-9215: Siendo "Yumi y Ulrich" ya veremos hasta donde llegan.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Antes de que digáis nada nosotras no tenemos la culpa, estáis en un parque bien a la vista.-dijo Milly nerviosa.

-Si, eso es cierto.-apoyó Tamiya.

-Borrad ahora mismo las fotos y las grabaciones que habéis hecho.-ordenó Yumi.

-No nos ha dado tiempo a…

-Vale. No lo divulguéis por Kadic ¿de acuerdo?-ordenó Ulrich.

-De acuerdo.-contestaron las dos a la vez, y con eso se marcharon corriendo.

-¿Crees que mantendrán la boca cerrada?

-Pues no sé que decirte.-contestó Yumi algo preocupada.

-Yo si sé que decirte,…

-Que nos vayamos a otro sitio.

-Vaya, sabes leer mentes.

-No, es que a veces eres muy obvio.-le besa para evitar la réplica.

Mientras, Milly y Tamiya se encontraban, no muy lejos de allí quietas, con la conciencia martilleándolas la cabeza.

-Esto…-empezó a decir Tamiya.-Lo que hemos visto ha sido muy fuerte, cómo mucho sus amigos deben saber que se han reconciliado, aunque Odd lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

-Cierto, pero Aelita y Jérémie…ah, que agobio.-la pelirroja se tiraba de los pelos.

-No podemos dejar que se mofen de sus propios amigos.

-Ya…en cuánto pise la academia…ah…no quiero ni imaginarme.

Más tarde, Yumi y Ulrich estaban en el cuarto de ella, no había nadie en casa. Se besaban con mucha pasión, tanto deseo acumularon que temían perder el control.

Ulrich acariciaba la espalda de Yumi, minutos después comenzaba a besarle el cuello provocando que ella soltase entrecortados gemidos. Esto llamó la atención del castaño que sonrió con timidez.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Yumi al darse cuenta de la reacción de él.

-No, nada.-contestó mirando a otro lado.

-Solo he gemido.

-Eh…Ya.

-Venga, bésame otra vez el cuello.-le acaricia una mejilla.

~Con Aelita, Jérémie y Odd~

-¡Ja! He vuelto a ganar, Odd Della Robbia es el rey de los juegos de mesa.

-Te has olvidado del ajedrez, amigo mío.-se burlaba Jérémie.

-¡Bah! Ese no vale, es demasiado…no es del estilo guay.-lardeaba el extrovertido.

-Ya, claro el parchís es guay, no, es superguay.-se burlaba Aelita de la misma forma.

-No voy a dejar que me bajéis el autoestima.-gruñó Odd.

-Eso es imposible.-dijeron a la vez Aelita y Jérémie riéndose.

De repente suena el móvil de Aelita…

-¿Si?

-Aelita, soy Milly, esto…

-¿Milly? ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número?

-Eso no importa ahora…

Continuara

**Felikis: Exacto, no te puedes fiar de ellas. Viven de noticiones.**

**Moon-9215: Ya, jajajajajaja , son patosos hasta decir basta.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yumi y Ulrich seguían a lo suyo hasta que sonó el móvil de ella, se separaron.

-¡Hey Aelita!-gritó intentando disimular los jadeos.

-¿Desde cuándo sales con Hervé?-preguntó la joven pelirosa histérica.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-intentaba ahora no vomitar.

-Milly y Tamiya.

-Como no…

-¿Estás loca? Por dios, ¡es Hervé!

-Ya…ni yo misma me lo creo.-miró a Ulrich y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿De verdad ya no sientes nada por Ulrich?-preguntó con tristeza.

-¿Quién es ese? Oh…Hervé es una monada.-suspira.

-Hasta mañana, Yumi.-cuelga.

-¡Espera!

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.-dijo por detrás el joven castaño.

-A mí no me hace mucha gracia pero…Dios mío…¡Hervé!-suelta una risa histérica.

-¿Te imaginas que hubiesen dicho que sales con William?

-Ah, no, con una vez ya fue suficiente.

-Y encima estos se lo creen…Que fuerte.-intenta aguantarse la risa.

-Ulrich, al final nos pillan, ya lo verás.-se acurruca a él.

-Como sea así seguramente dejarán de hablarnos, nos odiaran a nosotros.-le acaricia el pelo.

-¿Qué hacemos? Yo no aguanto más vernos a escondidas y creo que ya nos hemos vengado bastante.

-Lo sé, Yumi y se me está ocurriendo una cosa…

Al día siguiente la pareja buscaba a sus amigos, pero se cruzaron con Sissi que estuvo un mes fuera y con sus perritos falderos.

-Hola amigos míos, seguro que me habéis echado de menos ¿no os parece que hace un día precioso?-sonrió ampliamente.

-Está nublado, Sissi.-dijo Hervé un poco nervioso.

-A ti no te he preguntado, idiota.

-Em…Te veo muy contenta.-dijo Yumi sonando bastante agradable.

-Si, amiga, es que tengo una cita. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!-pega un brinco.

-¿Quién es el desgraciado, digo el afortunado?-preguntó medio riéndose el alemán.

-William Dunbar.-contesto tan tranquila.

-¿Qué?-Yumi y Ulrich se miraron y esta sonrió aún más.

-No os lo esperabais, ¿eh?

-¿Y como es eso?-la japonesa empezó a venirse arriba, se había quitado un peso de encima.

-Ya…ni yo misma me lo creo.-pega otro brinco.

-Esto me suena.-Yumi mira a su novio sonriendo.

-Bueno me voy, que tengo que ponerme mas guapa todavía. ¡Chao!-con eso dicho se va con sus admiradores detrás gruñendo, sobre todo Hervé.

-La que le viene encima al pobre William.-se ríe Ulrich.

-No creas, son tal para cuál.-le agarra de la mano.-Sigamos buscando a estos.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? Ya estamos otra vez.

-Si, esperemos que no nos tiendan otra trampa.

Pasó ya media hora y seguían sin encontrar a sus amigos, se empezaban a preocupar y a pensar lo peor. Cerca de allí estaba Hiroki haciendo fotos a escondidas.

Continuara

**Moon-9215: Pues al final no, lo que han hecho es soltar una barbaridad.**

**Felikis: Milly y Tamiya son menos pesadas que los reporteros de esos programas, además de que estas son queridas xD. Al final como ves no se chivan, pero lo que han soltado por la boquita…**


	9. Chapter 9

Yumi y Ulrich se cansaron de buscar y se sentaron en un banco del campus.

-Ninguno coge el móvil.-la japonesa tenía mala cara.

-No creerás que…-el alemán se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Se supone que X.A.N.A. ha sido eliminado.

-Se supone.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que fue rápidamente cortado por cierto hermano.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa, Hiroki?-preguntó cansinamente Yumi.

-Eh…Quiero hablar con Ulrich a solas.-carraspea.

-Vale, no tardéis.-se levanta mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-Eso esta hecho hermanita.-sonríe dando palmaditas en la espalda al alemán.

Cuándo vio que Yumi estaba lo suficientemente lejos comenzó.

-Bien…Ya sé como hacer que Milly se fije en mí.

-¿Otra vez?

-Esta vez lo voy a conseguir, Ulrich.-contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues, verás…-saca su móvil y le enseña un foto.-Con esto.

-Estarás de coña, ¿no?-intenta mantener la compostura.

-Por favor…-se pone de rodillas.-Pensé que eras más caritativo que Yumi.

-Hiroki, ¿no tienes otra manera?

-No, tú sabes bien que le encantan estas cosas.

-De todos modos no lo publicaría.-se cruza de brazos.

-¿Qué dices?-se ríe.

-Eh…Nada, olvídalo.-se rasca la cabeza.

-Venga, tio, ¿me dejas o no?

-Me estás poniendo en un compromiso…

-¡Bueno! ¡Yo creo que ya vale!-gritó Yumi.

-¡No! ¡Todavía no!-contestó Hiroki poniéndose otra vez de pie.

-Hiroki, en serio, tiene que haber otra manera.-Ulrich lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

-O, sea…-le mira con carita de cordero degollado.

-Mira.-suspira.-Haz lo que quieras, hagamos que no hemos hablado de esto.

-Lo siento, Ulrich.-y con eso dicho se va.

Yumi, al ver que por fin se iba su hermano se acercó corriendo.

-Ya era hora.-se sienta al lado de él como antes.

-¿No me preguntas sobre que hemos hablado?-le agarra de la mano.

-No me interesa.-contestó tan ancha.

-Bien.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí.-dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos.

Continuara

**Felikis: Si, no las comparemos con esa gente. Lo de encerrarles para intimar me hace pensar en lo que hace la gente con los animalillos. Ja ja.**

**Moon-9215: Lo que quiere Hiroki es conseguir de una maldita vez a Milly, pobre.**

**Claudia: Gracias por pasarte a leer este fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

Aelita estaba ahí, con el ceño fruncido y con una extraña sonrisilla.

-Eh…Esto no es lo que parece.-dijo Ulrich temblando.

-No me lo puedo creer.-dijo Yumi de la misma forma.

-¡Silencio! No digáis nada.

Enseguida aparecieron Jérémie y Odd…

-Menudos amigos…-gruñó Odd sentándose al lado de la acojonada pareja.

-Que tengamos que enterarnos por otras personas…-gruñó Jérémie.

-Milly…Tamiya…-la japonesa se lleva las manos a la cara.

-Ellas no nos han dicho nada.-corrigió la pelirosa.

-Hiroki.-contestó el alemán reprimiendo el impulso de salir corriendo.

-Frío…Nos lo ha dicho alguien que si sabe ser una verdadera amiga…o verdadero amigo.-carraspea Odd.

Yumi y Ulrich se miraron sin saber más que decir.

-¿Se lo decimos?-preguntó el genio a los otros dos, que asintieron sin despejar la vista de ellos.

-Sissi.-contestaron a la vez.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó la pareja.-No puede ser, ella se fue a Bélgica mucho antes de que nos peleásemos.-dijo el alemán casi gritando.

-William se lo contó.-dijo Odd temiendo tanto la reacción de Yumi como la de Ulrich.

-¡No! ¡Yo le mato!-gritó Yumi agarrando a su aturdido novio.

Aelita, Jérémie y Odd se aguantaban la risa a pesar del cabreo que ellos mismos tenían.

-No…nosotros…íbamos a contároslo…pero desaparecisteis y…-la voz de Yumi finalmente se apagó y esta salió corriendo.

-¡Yumi! ¡Espera!-a Ulrich le pilló por sorpresa, se levantó y se fue corriendo tras ella.

-Esto me lo esperaba.-dijo Jérémie.

-Ya, pero ellos no se van a esperar esto.-con eso dicho saca una foto que llevaba en el bolso.-Gracias, Hiroki.

-Y Sissi y William están saliendo…-Odd hace una mueca extraña.

Continuara

**Bueno, aviso que este es el penúltimo capitulo y este es mas corto (quizás demasiado) de lo que suelen ser los anteriores y espero no dejar un final raruno. ¿Creéis que se merecen estos 2 otro castigo? Porque lo de la misteriosa foto os lo podéis imaginar. ¿Qué otro castigo pensaríais? Me gustaría que me dieseis ideas. Soy demasiado buena con ellos, a pesar de insultarles…**

**Felikis: Bueno, ahora feliz año nuevo =P. Lo de la foto ya verás, te lo puedes imaginar.**

**Moon-9215: Je je, en el último te voy a disipar esa duda. Y feliz año nuevo (que retraso por dios).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Último capitulo.**

-¡Yumi! ¡Por favor, espera!-gritaba el alemán con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No! ¡Siempre nos sale todo mal! ¡Estoy harta!-gritó la japonesa aguantándose las ganas de pararse y dejar que su novio la cogiese en brazos.

Ambos acabaron en la verja de la casa de Yumi.

-Por favor, Ulrich, déjame sola.-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿No están tus padres?-preguntó tontamente.

-No lo sé, en serio Ul…-el muchacho no la dejó acabar ya que presionó sus labios con los de ella bruscamente.

Mientras, Aelita, Jérémie y Odd estaban hablando con Milly y Tamiya.

-Es un placer hacer negocios con vosotras.-la pelirosa les estrechó la mano.

-Al contrario, se lo debemos a Hiroki.-la pelirroja se sonrojó.

-Y no nos tenemos que sentir mal.-dijo Tamiya sonriente.

Los tres amigos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Al día siguiente, Ulrich se levantó con una extraña sensación.

-¿¡Qué demonios! ¡Odd! ¿¡Por qué has metido a Kiwi en mi cama!

-Um, ¿no te has enterado?, ¿te lo tengo que decir? "Amante secreto".-gruñó Odd cogiendo a su querido perrito.

-No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, ni con Jérémie y Aelita.-suelta un gruñido.

-¿Seguro?-levanta una ceja.

-Seguro.-contestó mirando fijamente a su amigo, notaba algo.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adeeelaaante.-dijo Odd con voz cantarina.

Una crispada Yumi entró a la habitación y tiró la revista que llevaba a la cara de Ulrich.

-¿¡Quién! ¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Cuándo!-Ella empezó a zarandear a Odd, que ahora se estaba partiendo de risa.

-Tu hermano.-contestó riéndose cada vez más fuerte.

-¿¡Y las otras dos preguntas!-continuo zarandeando a su amigo.

-Ah…¿Cómo?, pues con su móvil y ¿cuándo?, pues cuándo estabais en tu habitación besuqueándoos.-Yumi dejó de zarandearle y este cayó al suelo riéndose escandalosamente.

-Dios mío…-dijo Ulrich mirando la foto. En la foto Yumi estaba sentada encima de él a horcajadas, ambos sonriendo como idiotas.

-Pero si Hiroki no estaba en casa esa tarde…

-Yumi, ya no hay nada que hacer.-el alemán mira con el ceño fruncido al extravagante rubio espachurrándose de risa.

-Nos lo hemos buscado.-suspira y le mira sonriendo.

Fin

**Felikis: La foto no ha sido realmente para tanto, pero para ellos…Hubiese sido muy fuerte lo del "fotochó", con mala baba je je. Gracias por haberme seguido.**

**Moon-9215: Ja ja gracias por haberme seguido, creo que he dejado un final raruno.**


	12. ACLARACIÓN

**ACLARACIÓN DE LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPITULOS.**

**Releyendo mis fics he caído que en este puede haber una confusión, concretamente con lo de "la foto". La foto del móvil que le enseña Hiroki a Ulrich es otra bien distinta porque sino no tiene sentido que Aelita aparezca con la supuesta foto en la mano segundos después xD y que cuando se publica Ulrich se sorprenda =D. Además se comenta que Hiroki iba rondando por ahí haciendo fotos…Puede que no haya sido necesario esta aclaración, pero por si acaso…jejejje. Y, bueno…Él le dio la foto a Aelita el día anterior =P para hacer la gracia, pensemos, si se lo hubiese dado a Odd…No tendría sentido que él le pidiera permiso a Ulrich para publicar una foto de ellos.**


End file.
